Scott Pilgrim
Scott Pilgrim is an American action-adventure comedy/drama comic book series sequel to the original Scott Pilgrim graphic novels. The comic takes place just six months after the original series and sets Scott and his friends out on a whole new adventure. Characters Main *'Scott Pilgrim' - the main character of the series who is a slacker that lives in Toronto. He is a part-time musician and plays in a band called Shatter Band. Recurring *'Ramona Flowers '- Scott's American girlfriend who keeps herself intentionally mysterious. She has access to something called "Subspace" which allows her to do multiple things. *'Wallace Wells '- Scott's sassy gay roommate who is usually the person Scott turns to whenever he needs some advise something, as he is the smartest person Scott knows. *'Kimberly "Kim" Pine '- Scott's only bandmate and ex-girlfriend. She is known for her sarcastic sense of humor and constantly making jokes at other's expense. *'Knives Chau' - another of Scott's ex-girlfriends who he began dating when she was in high school. Knives is, surprisingly, a trained warrior despite being very naive and child-like. *'Stephen Stills' - one of Scott's most level-headed friends who rarely to never loses his cool, though he is known for sudden out of character bursts of anxiety or fear. *'Neil Nordegraf' - the youngest of Scott's friends who used to be slightly obnoxious but is trying to better himself with Scott's help. *'Stacey Pilgrim' - Scott's younger sister who constantly looks down upon him and believes he can't do anything right. Due to this, she refers to herself as his "older sister" whenever she introduces him. *'Natalie V. "Envy" Adams' - Scott's ex-girlfriend who was originally very anger-filled and selfish but is trying to reinvent herself as a nicer person. She is currently attempting to become a solo singer. *'Scott' - Wallace's best friend who is his and Scott's other roommate. Scott refers to him as "Other Scott." *'Joseph '- Stephen's boyfriend and the guitarist of his new band after the disbanding of Sex-Bob-Omb. *'Cole' - a rather quiet friend of Stephen's and Scott's who is the drummer of Stephen's new band. *'Mr. Chau' - Knives' silent father who has a collection of samurai swords, always carrying one with him, and is a trained warrior. *'Mobile' - Wallace's boyfriend who is rather restrained and rarely says a word. *'Lisa Miller' - Scott's childhood friend and an actress who plays a character in a Canadian soap opera. *'Bob Jonas' - Lisa’s current boyfriend who coincidentally plays her boyfriend in the soap opera as well. *'Hollie Hawkes' - Kim and Joseph's roommate who likes to hang out with the gang. * Antagonists *'Amadeus' - the king of an otherworldly dimension known as the "Lower Plains." *'The Freaks' - named by Scott and his friends, the Freaks are the term for the creatures working under Amadeus. They are also called "Weekly Freaks." *'Ed' - a shadow man who leads a small cult that worship Amadeus. Ed's true identity is unknown and is a recurring mystery in the series. *'Kevin Masters '- a very rich businessman who despises Scott and wants to see him dead any way possible. *'Gideon Graves '- Scott's first arch-enemy who mainly appears in flashbacks and memories. *'Nega Scott' - the embodiment of all of Scott‘s negative emotions. *'Time-God' - a strange hooded figure who has access to time itself. His past is mysterious and claims he does what he does for fun. Issues #'Still A Precious Little Life ' - Scott discovers that he's managed to run out of all the money he got from defeating Gideon and is somehow even poorer than he was before. #'/A Weird Day for Scott/ ' - After defeating a robot, Scott and his friends begin searching for someone who would hate Scott enough to build a robot specifically to kill him. #'Shatter' - Shatter Band has their first big gig, as suddenly, another robot comes to kill Scott. #'/Pastime Paradise/ ' - Scott realizes that the only person who would hate him this much is none other than Gideon Graves and visits Gideon's old home where he and Ramona remember their pasts with him. #'Not the One You Seek' - During their investigation, they discover Gideon isn’t responsible, So Scott attempts to find the one who could possibly try to kill him. #'/Evil Ed/' - Scott's problems double when he meets Ed, who wields his own sword to counter Scott's Power of Understanding and is incredible at fighting. #'/Freak Attack!/ ' - Ed has summoned a large bipedal creature that is rampaging through Toronto, so Scott has to stop it before anyone is hurt or worse. #'/Vacation/' - After the realization that Scott is on edge due to Ed and the robot maker, everyone takes him on a vacation to a small island. However, Scott can't even have a normal beach day anymore. #'Secrets' - Scott attempts to solve the Robot Maker problem once and for all. #'/BBEG/' - Scott finally comes face to face with Kevin Masters, the robot maker himself who straps a bomb to Scott and has him try to hunt a robot that is carrying the button to disarm the bomb. #'/Kevin/ ' - Despite Kevin claiming he knows Scott personally, he has no memory of him, so he begins doing as much research on Kevin as he can while also taking care of his newest robot, which is styled after a ninja. #[[Scott Pilgrim/The Enemy of my Enemy |'The Enemy of my Enemy' ]] - Kevin declares war on Ed, forcing Scott to try and break the two up before anything bad happens. # Trivia *